Memories In a Picture & Dirty Little Secrets
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt stories requested by Sophiegirl1. Ferris Wheel- Fluff AND Diary- Smut


Thanks again to Sophiegirl1 for another set of great prompts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Ferris Wheel: **

Brenda runs her finger against the edge of the picture, smiling softly to herself. The feeling of a warm body pressed against hers makes her hum, still looking at the picture in her hand. She places one hand over the hands on her stomach and leans back fully. A soft kiss is placed on her neck through her hair, a soft hum vibrates against her skin, and then she turns around to meet happy green eyes. Those green eyes crinkle as Brenda brings their lips together for a soft, tender kiss that makes them both sigh contently as they pull apart.

"How long are you going to be up here, honey?" Sharon asks as she places a kiss on Brenda's shoulder.

Brenda shrugs her shoulders and turns back to the picture. "How 'bout for the rest of the weekend?" she asks sarcastically.

Sharon sighs and brushes hair of Brenda's neck and starts placing random kisses on it. "You can't avoid her forever," Sharon whispers knowingly.

"She hates me," Brenda whines as she continues looking through the pictures. "Your sister hates me and no matter how nice I try to be, no matter how much of the southern charm I throw her way, she decides to act like a, a, a bitch." She sighs after muttering the curse. "I'm sorry," she sighs.

Sharon laughs softly. "Don't apologize. She doesn't hate you, though. She's only going to be here for another day and then she'll be gone."

"She's tryin' to plan the ceremony for us," she complains. Brenda takes a moment before turning her head. "I haven't had the chance to plan my wedding before and-" Brenda sighs deeply and feels Sharon press another kiss against her neck. "I want to plan this with you."

Sharon feels her heart warm. "Honey, you can plan whatever you want. This is going to be our special day and we'll plan it however we want."

Brenda turns back to kiss Sharon and smiles against her lips. "I love you," she whispers.

"I know," she whispers back and Brenda starts to go through the pictures again. "Wait, stop," Sharon says, reaching up to the pictures. It's a picture of the two of them on the top of a ferris wheel. Sharon smiles as she looks into Brenda's bright eyes in the picture.

Brenda turns to look at Sharon. "This was from that night," she whispers happily.

"I know," Sharon says. "You know, I was terrified that you'd say no," she admits.

"Really?" she asks.

Sharon nods. "You never seemed like the marrying type," she tells her. "You said many times that you were done after Fritz, so that night when we were on the ferris wheel, I almost didn't ask you."

Brenda turns and wraps her arms around Sharon's neck. "I'm glad you did," she says against her lips. She presses a soft kiss to them and then embraces her. She inhales the dark scent of Sharon's hair and closes her eyes. "I can't imagine what life would have been like if we'd never taken that ride on the ferris wheel."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to," Sharon says happily, wrapping her arms around Brenda.

"Are you two coming back downstairs? I just found the perfect flower arrangement," Sharon's sister chirps.

Brenda groans and Sharon smiles as she pulls away slightly. "I think Brenda and I need to get out for a little while. There's some place I think we should revisit and you can finish up with whatever you've been doing." Brenda looks at her questioningly and then Sharon pulls away and passes her the picture. "Only if you're up for it," she adds in a whisper, looking from the picture to Brenda's bright eyes.

Brenda smiles; Sharon always knows what she needs for her mood to be lifted. "To the ferris wheel," she thinks in her head as she follows Sharon, passing her annoying sister on the way out, noticing the shocked look and loving it.

**Diary:**

Brenda hadn't meant to continue reading it when she noticed what it was, but she couldn't stop. Word after word, line after line, page after page - she'd never seen sex explained so vividly before. It wasn't the content exactly that held Brenda's attention - well, it was, but it was mostly the fact that the entries into the diary were about her. Page after page of vivid details of sexual acts that Sharon had thought of sharing with her. There were dreams, descriptions of thoughts, and times when Sharon explained the way real life situations were throwing fire into the obvious sexual attraction she had. Once Brenda started reading, being brought into Sharon's mind, she couldn't stop. She read the entire diary, allowing her mind to play out the scenes like Sharon had described them, and then she couldn't sleep.

When she was helping Sharon pack before her move, packing up things on the bookshelf, she came across the diary. She was curious when she looked in it and was going to stop, pack it up, and keep going on; but it was the sight of her name that had caught her attention. Sharon had left because she was called out on a case, but Brenda said she was just going to stay the night and continue to pack. Sharon smiled gratefully and told her she didn't have to, but Brenda insisted. Neither of them knew at that moment that Brenda was going to end up sitting up in Sharon's living room later that night, waiting for her to get home so she could speak to her about it.

Sharon was tired, but there wasn't a time she wasn't. She unlocked her door and jumped when she saw Brenda sitting on the sofa cradling a glass of Merlot in her hand as she stared blankly at the wall. Brenda turned to her and Sharon offered her a small smile before turning back to close and lock her door. She stepped out of her heels, sighing with relief. She quickly shed herself from her jacket as she walked into the living room. She dropped it on the armchair and then sat down beside Brenda as she started unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt.

"Why are you still up?" Sharon asked after letting out a soft sigh.

Brenda could feel her heart racing in her chest and she was suddenly very aware of how close Sharon was to her. She never reacted this way to her, but she couldn't help it after discovering what she had discovered. "I couldn't sleep, so I was waitin' for you," she told her, leaving out part of the truth.

"Hmm," Sharon hummed and then reached for the bottle of wine on the coffee table. It was almost empty. "Are you all right? Why can't you sleep?" She drank from the bottle, sipping from it. Brenda was the only person she would ever be comfortable enough around to drink directly from a wine bottle. Around anyone else, she was sure they'd be judging her, but it was different with Brenda.

Brenda turned to Sharon and suddenly she wasn't just her friend Sharon. She was looking at a woman she had spent the night picturing naked as they fucked each other, made love to each other, teased each other, and every other form of sexually satisfying things. She felt heat wash over her skin as her eyes involuntarily swept over Sharon's body, stopping over her breasts and watching the rise and fall of her chest. She licked her lips and then brought her bottom lip into her mouth and worried it between her teeth.

"Brenda?" Sharon crossed her legs and shifted. Where Brenda's eyes were was undeniable, why they were there was the question. "Hey," she said as she reached out, putting a hand on Brenda's thigh.

Brenda's thigh burned under her touch and she whipped her head up with wide eyes. Sharon went to pull her hand away, figuring she'd done something wrong, but Brenda stopped her. She put her hand on Sharon's hand and held it to her thigh. "Sharon, I think we need to talk," she whispered. She licked her lips. How was she supposed to tell her friend that she had broken a level of trust that they had worked so hard to form?

Sharon felt uneasy and took another long sip from the bottle of wine before she looked down at her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', nothin'," Brenda dismissed. "I, I, I-" Brenda shook her head and bit her lip as she looked back down at Sharon's hand. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't say anything as she slowly dragged their hands to her inner thigh, pushing down heavily until she could really feel Sharon's hand against her thigh through the skirt she was wearing.

Sharon's heart sped up instantly and she could feel the pulsating between her own legs. "Wh-what are you doing?" Sharon asked in a husky whisper, but she could barely breathe as she heard that soft moan come out of Brenda's mouth and their hands reached the top of Brenda's thigh. "Oh God," Sharon murmured when she realized exactly what her hand was over. "Brenda?" she asked shakily.

Brenda opened her eyes and they were dark and needy. Her lips were parted and her breath came out heavily between them as she looked up to Sharon's questioning, lustful eyes. "Touch me," she whispered desperately.

"What?" Sharon choked out. She must be dreaming. If she were dreaming, this would make sense. This would be a normal dream for her, but she was almost sure it wasn't a dream. "Brenda?"

"I want you to touch me," Brenda told her in a soft voice.

Sharon looked down to their hands and Brenda moved them, pushing them against her center through the skirt. They both moaned. "Brenda," she said again.

"Stop sayin' my name," Brenda whispered and then took her hand away. She drank the rest of the wine in her glass and then put the glass on the coffee table. Brenda moved away for a moment and stood, looking down at Sharon before she pulled off her tank top quickly, throwing it to the floor. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she reached behind her to remove her bra.

Sharon gulped and licked her lips, unable to say anything as she watched Brenda strip herself from her clothes. Brenda got on her knees on the sofa beside her and didn't say a word as she brought a hand to Sharon's face. Sharon's eyes fluttered until they closed. She rubbed her cheek against Brenda's hand and was barely ready for the feeling of hot breath against her lips before soft lips pressed against her own. "Mmm," she moaned before Brenda had even kissed her. When she did kiss her, it was better than she could have ever imagined. She tilted her head back and allowed the blonde's eager tongue access to her mouth; she let her tease and taste, nip and lick. She was breathless when Brenda pulled back. "What's going on?"

Brenda looked into her eyes quickly and then down to the buttons on her shirt. She started to unbutton them as she took a deep breath. "I know," she whispered as she unbuttoned the buttons quickly.

"You know?" Sharon asked confused. Her shirt was pulled off her and she had to stop Brenda because the blonde was rushing through everything and she wasn't going to do this if she didn't know what was going on. "Brenda, talk to me."

Brenda groaned. She was going to lose her mind, she was sure of it. "Don't get mad at me," she started. Sharon's eyes narrowed. Brenda's stomach dropped. She bit her lip before moving back a little and reaching behind the cushion on the sofa and retrieved the book. "I found this and..."

Sharon was stuck between being angry and terrified. "You read it?" Sharon snatched the book from her. "You read it and - What? - You were going to sleep with me as some type of-" Sharon stood up from the sofa and reached for her shirt, but Brenda grabbed her hand. "Brenda let me go," she ordered.

Brenda let her go as soon as she said it. "Sharon, please let me explain," she begged as she crossed her arm over her chest.

"Explain what?" Sharon held her shirt closed and her book close to her.

"Don't you want to do this?"

"No," she almost yelled. "I'm not going to sleep with you just because you found this." Brenda got up and Sharon started walking away, passing boxes as she walked away and to her bedroom. "Brenda, put on some clothes. You can sleep in the guest room tonight if you like."

Brenda grabbed Sharon's arm and pulled her to her. "Stop," she ordered as her breath rushed. She pushed Sharon up against the wall and Sharon narrowed her eyes and her nostrils flared. Brenda leaned in to kiss her, but Sharon turned her head away. Brenda groaned and reached her hand up to her face, turning her to her. "Tell me you really want me to stop, then I will," she whispered.

Sharon pushed Brenda off her, making her hit the wall on the other side of the hall outside her bedroom. Brenda hissed and Sharon dropped her book on the floor and crossed the space. "You shouldn't have read it," she hissed against her ear. She wanted so badly to be mad, but she was almost painfully aroused with a naked Brenda in front of her.

"I know," she whispered and felt Sharon's hands slowly move up her sides. She closed her eyes and let out deep, shallow breaths. "I'm sorry," she told her.

Sharon scratched her nails down the sides of her body at the sound of the apology. "No you aren't," she said. "You aren't sorry, but I don't care." She breathed heavily against Brenda's skin as she pushed her hand down past Brenda's hip. "Just tell me you actually want this," she whispered desperately. She needed to know because she couldn't do this any other way.

Brenda moved her hand to Sharon's and forced it all the way between her legs. She moaned softly when Sharon's hands touched her aching center. "Do you feel that?" She was soaking wet, hot and ready for her. "Do you really think I don't want this? I want you, Sharon," she moaned. Sharon pushed her two fingers over her wetness, making circles over her entrance. "Please, Sharon," she cried. "I want you."

Sharon's two fingers teased Brenda's entrance as she breathed heavily against the blonde's ear. "Like this? You want me to fuck you against the wall?"

Brenda closed her eyes. "You want it like this," she told her. "You said you wanted me against the wall as you fingered me roughly," she whispered through heavy breaths, trying to push Sharon's fingers inside her.

Without warning, Sharon started to roughly suck on a spot on the blonde's shoulder. Brenda let out a deep moan and her head fell back, hitting the wall behind her. Sharon sucked against her neck, purposely leaving a mark as her fingers slowly ran over her wetness, getting her ready for her. She was sure she could slide her fingers inside her with no problem, but she was also enjoying the teasing. Surely Brenda must have picked up that she was a tease from reading her diary - Sharon still wasn't sure how to feel about her reading it.

Sharon pulled away from her neck to admire her work. A dark-red mark was on pale skin and Sharon liked the way it looked. "That's going to be there for a while," she told Brenda.

Brenda nodded. "Sharon," she moaned as she bucked her hips again. "I know what you want, how you like it, and I want you to give it to me that way." She opened her eyes and looked at Sharon. Sharon moved her hand away and took a step back. "Please, stop doing that," she said as she pulled her back to her.

Sharon took a long moment before she scratched her nails down Brenda's body and then went back between her legs. "Spread your legs," she rasped. Brenda looked into Sharon's eyes as she opened her legs and leaned back against the wall. Sharon took her other hand and grasped one of her breasts, massaging it as she ran her fingers up her thighs.

"Can I touch you?" Brenda asked awkwardly, not wanting to do anything Sharon didn't want her to.

Sharon smirked slightly. "Not yet." She inched her fingers up until she met liquid heat. Brenda moaned and closed her eyes. "Just enjoy this," she whispered and slid in the same two fingers that were teasing her early. Brenda moaned deeply when Sharon was fully inside her, fingers pushing into her tight core. "Does that feel good?"

Brenda nodded. She felt Sharon's tongue sliding over the space where she had earlier assaulted with her mouth. She lightly ran across it as her fingers began to slowly rock. "You don't have to be gentle with me," Brenda whispered, almost begging her not to be. After reading about Sharon fucking her hardly against walls and doors, she wanted that. She wanted to experience that.

Sharon took a moment more of slowly rocking her fingers inside her before she stopped, pushed her body closer, then pumped her fingers inside her once roughly. Brenda moaned loudly and Sharon looked at her eyes to make sure she really was okay with it. She moaned to herself as she curved her two fingers up and worked her wrist harder. Brenda gasped loudly, which turned into a deep moan. Sharon started twisting Brenda's nipple, rolling it and pulling it as Brenda moaned into her ear. Sharon used her hips to push her hand forward, hardly and quickly pushing her fingers deep inside Brenda. She was powered on by each moan and gasp; she loved the way Brenda's body reacted to her. It was more than she could have ever thought or imagined.

"Dear God," Brenda growled and rocked her hips as she felt heat suffocating her and pleasure drowning her. "You feel so good inside me," Brenda cried out.

Sharon felt Brenda's wetness sliding against her fingers as she pushed into her. She moaned and brought her mouth to Brenda's, kissing her as the blonde moaned. Brenda pushed down against her hand, rolling her hips and rocking them, riding against her fingers. As their kiss grew frantic, their bodies moved together with more force. Nips to Sharon's lips made her rub her palm against the blonde's aching clit while her fingers pushed in as deeply as they possibly could. Sharon moaned into the blonde's mouth and Brenda's hands moved to her ass, squeezing it as she pulled her closer. Sharon apparently liked that and would moan just a little louder.

Sharon groaned and pulled back from the kiss. She let out heavy breaths as she met Brenda's heavy-lidded eyes. Her skin was flushed and she could see sweat forming on her brow. The blonde gasped and slipped her hands between them to unbutton Sharon's pants. Sharon, despite telling her not to touch her yet, made room for her to unbutton and unzip her pants. Brenda then slid her hands into her pants, sliding them into her panties so she could grab onto Sharon's ass. Sharon moaned and flicked her fingers over that sensitive spot inside Brenda.

"Yesssss," Brenda hissed loudly at the new sensation.

"You like that?" Sharon husked as she moved her fingers in a circular motion and let her fingertips tease that rough patch of skin.

"Yesssss," Brenda hissed again. She scratched her nails into Sharon's ass and rolled her hips. Sharon groaned at the pleasurable pain and squeezed Brenda's breast tightly. Brenda moaned loudly, rocking into every touch, every sensation, letting the sensations consume her. She leaned forward and licked the shell of Sharon's ear. "Sharon," she whispered and the older woman responded with a moan. "I need more," she practically moaned. "I wanna really feel you inside me."

Sharon grunted into the hot air and added a third finger, stretching her. Brenda cursed and sucked Sharon's ear into her mouth. "God," Sharon breathed. She rocked her wrist, pushing into her as the blonde moaned around her ear. "That feels- uhhh..." Sharon trailed off with a moan.

"Told you," she rasped, "I know what you like." She nipped her ear and squeezed her ass as Sharon's fingers hit just the right spot. "_Fuck!_" Brenda rocked her hips down harder. "Don't stop," she pleaded. "Please, please, please," she chanted. "Don't stop."

Sharon took her hand from Brenda's breast and held it against the wall, using everything she could to push harder into Brenda. "Are you gonna come for me?"

"Yes," she breathed. She was close and she could barely take much more of this. "Arrggh," she groaned as her head fell back, hitting the wall. Sharon groaned loudly and rubbed her palm against her clit with every stroke of her fingers insider her. Brenda squeezed her eyes tightly and growled from deep within. "Shar- mmmmmm - I'm so close, so close, so close."

Sharon thrust her hips to force her hand in just the right way. Their breaths mingled in the air as moans spilled from the blonde. A string of curses erupted from her and with one final twist of Sharon's wrist, Brenda was crumbling against her, nails digging into her ass as she came hardly and moaned loudly. Sharon moaned along with her until she slowly stopped her fingers and pushed her body against Brenda's to keep her from falling. Brenda caught her breath and panted, sliding her hands up Sharon's back slowly as she calmed down.

"That was amazin'," Brenda breathed. Sharon responded with a hum and a kiss to Brenda's neck. She sighed and urged Sharon to look at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Sharon looked at her with a confused expression. "I shouldn't have read it."

Sharon sighed. "It happened already and it led to this, so..." Sharon shrugged. "Besides, as you made sure to point out, you know what I like. So... now you can put your new knowledge to good use."

Brenda smiled before bringing their lips together. That sounded like a good idea to her.

The End

Sooooppphhiieee... Why do you have to give me these prompts that make me write way more than I was supposed to? Not to mention, I wrote like three different beginnings to "ferris wheel" before finally sticking with this one. (I like this one the most, though.) But, ohmigod, "diary" was hard. Honestly, I'm not satisfied with the result, but I've reworked it so many times and there's no help for it.


End file.
